Jumanji: Welcum To The Jungle
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Spencer never would have dreamed of being able to do half the things he was able to do in the game, but despite all of his muscles, he's still the same person inside. But maybe Alex can be the one to prove to Spencer that he is worthy of his new found abilities.


**Jumanji: Welcum To The Jungle**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Jumanji. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**I can't speak for anyone else but I really loved the new Jumanji, personally I can honestly say that as much as I enjoy the original, I like the new one better.**

**So since the new movie is out now, I have decided to finally write a chapter based on the first one (the first new one, that is).**

**As of writing this, I have yet to see the sequel but that will change very shortly.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

The group had made it past the snake in the bazaar and found themselves with a small elephant statue.

They were on their way out when Van Pelt's henchmen attacked them, all seemed lost when they stood face to face with Van Pelt.

But out of nowhere, a smoke grenade exploded between the group and Van Pelt, a mysterious man with a scarf over the bottom half of his face leads the group away as gunfire rains down on where they once stood.

The man leads them all the way to a hole in the ground covered by a metal grate, he guides them all down and covers the hole.

He silences the group until all the bad guys have gone.

Once clear, the man reveals his face.

Bethany feels something moving downstairs that she hasn't felt before, Fridge is unaffected by the new man, Martha is uninterested, but Spencer, Spencer was in love.

This man was gorgeous, his face, his eyes, his voice, his lips…him, he was perfection to Spencer.

The man introduced himself as Alex and that he was the fifth player in the game, the only other character from the outside world.

Spencer was just in awe as Alex led them through a series of tunnels and channels underneath the streets of the bazaar.

Eventually, they found themselves back in the jungle and then into Alex's home.

Citronella candles burned brightly around the perimeter of the open living hut, the reason being, they found out, was that Alex's weakness was mosquitos.

Alex explained that he lived here alone, but all Spencer heard was that meant he was single.

Spencer wished he was brave like his character, brave enough to make a move, but it was just his looks and fighting skills that had changed.

Nothing on the inside had changed.

By this point, it was getting late into the afternoon and it didn't seem like anybody would be making it home today, so Alex offered his hut for them all to stay.

The group looked around and saw only one hammock.

'There is no way I am sleeping on the floor' Bethany exclaimed as she made her way to the hammock.

But as she soon realised, she wasn't the same weight she once was.

As Bethany hopped into the hammock, the ropes holding it up broke and both Bethany and the hammock dropped to the floor.

Alex and Spencer, being the kind of guys they are, rushed to her aid.

Later that night, each of them found their own little spot on the floor to settle down in.

Spencer watched Alex from across the floor.

Alex was placing citronella candles strategically around his spot, he took special care of lighting each one and making sure they were burning brightly.

It was the first time that day that Alex looked scared.

Spencer so wished he could go over there and comfort him, but to be honest, he didn't even know how to do that.

Being a nerdy gamer in real life, Spencer never acted on his fantasies.

That was one of reasons he liked video games so much, in videos games he could always be the brave one, the strong one, the attractive one.

He felt brave playing that character, but now that he actually was one, he didn't feel brave at all.

Because he knew, that inside, he was still that nerdy gamer.

As the night went on, everyone fell asleep, except Spencer.

There was no way he could get to sleep, Spencer guessed that his character doesn't actually sleep but it didn't matter because had way too much going in his head to sleep anyway.

He looked over to Alex whose face was covered in flickering lights from the candles burning brightly.

He was about to look away when Alex moved.

It was small, but he saw his arm jerk.

Alex rolled over as his leg began to twitch, soon enough he had sweat on his forehead and he was rolling back a forth.

A dream, Spencer guessed, but as he watched on he saw that this had to be a nightmare.

He heard small grunts come from Alex's mouth as he sweated.

Spencer stood up and tiptoed over to Alex.

Spencer had no idea what to do, he wanted to help but he didn't know how.

Spencer breathed deeply and focused, he thought back to all the video games and movies he watched, and what they would do to help someone.

'You can do this, you can do this' Spencer whispered to himself.

Spencer knelt down and leaned towards Alex, he reached his hand out and gently placed it on Alex's shoulder.

The second that Spencer touched Alex, he was still.

Alex laid perfectly still, his breathing, which had become laboured, was returning to normal and his sweat was dripping off his face without any more forming.

Spencer exhaled a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as he let go of Alex.

As Spencer stood up, his foot scraped against the floor, making Alex sit bolt upright in a defensive position.

Spencer froze as Alex adjusted to the situation.

'Spencer, wha-what are you doing?' Alex asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Spencer tried to think quickly.

'I-I-I…uh…thought I-I saw…a…ah…mosquito, but…it…ah…was just a-a fly' Spencer lied.

'Oh, thanks for looking out for me, man' Alex said with a half-smile that nearly cost Spencer one of his lives.

'Yeah, no, don't even worry about it' Spencer replied.

Instead of going back to sleep, Spencer made his way over the table and took a seat.

There was still a margarita sitting on the table.

Spencer picked it up and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip.

The taste had not improved, Spencer coughed and spat it back into the glass.

He grimaced as he placed the glass back down.

'That bad, huh?' Alex said, walking over to Spencer.

'Oh, no, It's just not my favourite flavour' Spencer replied.

'It's ok, Spence' Alex laughed, taking a seat next to Spencer.

Alex placed the candle he was holding onto the table in front of him.

He scooted the chair closer so he was sitting right next to it.

Alex and Spencer chatted for a while about the game and what they should expect next until Spencer changed the subject to real life.

'So…since you've been here a while, what do you miss the most about being at home' Spencer asked.

'Lots of things I suppose…but, honestly? No I shouldn't say' Alex laughed it off.

'No it's ok, what is it?' Spencer asked.

Alex lowered his voice slightly, 'I guess what I miss the most is having a nice long wank' Alex said honestly.

Spencer sat back in surprise, his inexperience and awkwardness plastered across his face.

'Ohhh…right yeah, of course' Spencer said, trying to act casual.

'What…you don't miss it?' Alex asked.

'Oh of course…yeah, gotta do it every…uh…day, man' Spencer tried to act cool.

It wasn't that Spencer didn't masturbate, it's just that he only did in the middle of the night, with all the lights off and under the covers.

'Spencer, you don't have to pretend or lie about anything for me, I think you're great' Alex said, putting his hand on Spencer's big shoulder.

'Really?' Spencer couldn't help but say.

'Really, man' Alex replied.

'Thanks, that means a lot' Spencer said.

'So, do you like…not jack off?' Alex asked.

'I do, it's just…you know, never quite like the porn on my phone' Spencer admitted.

'Phone?' Alex whispered to himself.

'Right…so jacking off isn't all that great for you?' Alex asked.

'No…I mean it's great of course but I've always felt like I'm just not getting the most out of it, I don't know how to explain it' Spencer hung his head.

'Hey, dude, I totally get it and do you know what? We're going to make a stand right here' Alex said.

'What do you mean?' Spencer looked up.

'We're gonna jack off, you and me, together, right here, right now' Alex said, standing up.

'Oh no, no no no…I-I-I c-cant, no no' Spencer fumbled awkwardly.

'Sure you can' Alex said.

'Alex…I can't' Spencer replied.

'Why not?' Alex questioned.

'I don't know…because you're all, you know…hot…and I'm just me' Spencer admitted.

'Spencer, look at yourself, your one hell of a man, tall, strong, handsome, you're totally fucking hot' Alex encouraged.

'But that's all the game, that isn't me' Spencer said.

'This isn't me either, I don't look like this in real life…so what's the harm, there's no need to be embarrassed' Alex said.

Spencer hesitated.

'Its fine, Spence, there's no pressure, I'll just start and you can join in at any time' Alex said.

Alex moved a little further away from the sleeping members of the group and started taking off his clothes.

Alex felt slightly nervous having so much exposed skin when a single mosquito could be the death of him.

But all the candles burning around him seemed to be doing the trick.

Spencer watched intently as Alex stripped off his clothes and revealed his perfect body.

Spencer suddenly felt a much larger bulge than normal growing in his pants.

Alex took off all of his clothes until he was left only in a pair of tight black underpants.

Spencer couldn't imagine a more perfect body, it was strong and muscly but not ridiculous and there was a perfect amount of hair across his chest and a trail leading down his stomach and into his underpants.

From his head to his toes, Spencer couldn't fault Alex's body and from his experience so far, he was as amazing on the inside as he was on the outside.

Alex got down onto a rug on the floor and spread his legs apart, a sizable bulge was visible in his underpants.

Alex used the palm of his hand to rub his growing length.

Knowing Spencer was watching his every move was turning Alex on even more.

After a few moments, Alex pulled his cock out of his underpants and exposed it the world.

Spencer's mouth fell open slightly.

Perfect size, perfect girth, perfect perfect perfect, Spencer couldn't believe a cock like this actually existed.

But when he thought about it again, this character didn't actually exist, so perfection was actually achievable in this world.

Alex gripped onto his cock and started stroking it slowly.

Alex bit his lip and winked at Spencer.

Spencer's cock was now painfully hard in pants, it was an experience he hadn't felt before in the real world.

'You only live once' Alex said.

'Well…technically here it…fuck it, it doesn't matter' Spencer couldn't make excuses anymore.

Spencer hopped off the chair and got onto the floor next to Alex.

Spencer sat awkwardly, not wanting to get too presumptuous.

'Here, sit back and relax' Alex said.

Alex got up onto his knees and pushed Spencer backward so he was resting on his elbows.

Alex got to work stripping away all of Spencer's clothes until he was completely naked.

Spencer's cock was massive and thick, just like the rest of him.

Spencer had had a quick look down his pants earlier but he had no idea it was this impressive.

Although Spencer knew his new cock was great, he still couldn't take his eyes away from Alex and his cock.

'Let's get this party started' Alex said.

Spencer smiled and started stroking his cock and Alex did the same.

Alex got right into the swing of things, stroking and rubbing openly at a quick but steady pace.

His grip and hand movements were that of an expert.

Spencer on the other hand was more timid.

He stroked his cock slowly and didn't really get into much of a rhythm.

It's not that Spencer couldn't do it, he did do it almost every night but just not openly, and now that he was in the presence of another man, his insecurities got the best of him.

'Let me give you a hand' Alex smiled.

Alex reached across and took Spencer's cock into his hand and started stroking it.

'Alex…oh my GOD, fuck' Spencer gasped in surprise.

Alex smiled and stroked faster.

Spencer's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alex worked over his large cock.

'OH…fuck yes' Spencer involuntarily moaned.

'See, nothing to worry about' Alex said.

Spencer smiled and looked at Alex's unattended cock.

Spencer didn't want to take all the pleasure for himself so he reached his hand across and grabbed Alex's cock.

Alex jumped a little at the firmer than normal grip Spencer had but he didn't say anything.

Alex continued stroking Spencer, indirectly showing him the best way to do it.

Without being told, Spencer observed the way Alex stroked his cock and adopted the same technique on Alex.

'There you go' Alex encouraged.

Spencer couldn't help but smile a bit knowing he was getting the hang of it.

'Let's try it a little faster now' Alex suggested.

This time, Spencer took the lead and began rubbing Alex's cock faster.

Unfortunately, the faster Spencer got, the tighter his grip became.

Alex shifted uncomfortably as his cock was squeezed.

'Try it like this' Alex said like it was no big deal.

Alex started stroking Spencer's cock at a greater speed but with a delicate but firm touch.

Alex's palm ran over the soft skin of Spencer's hard cock.

Spencer nodded and loosened his grip on Alex and followed the same procedure as Alex.

'There we go…fuck, it feels good' Alex moaned.

Spencer and Alex soon got into a rhythm with each other and both of them were already feeling the beginnings of an orgasm building.

'Alex…I don't know how long I'll last' Spencer said honestly.

'Don't worry about it, I'm getting there as well' Alex said.

'Do you want to do it…I don't know…together?' Spencer asked hopefully.

Alex looked at Spencer.

'Together' Alex smiled.

Spencer smiled back and the pair focused all their attention on getting the other guy off.

It only took another couple of minutes before they were ready to blow.

'Alex…I'm gonna cum…fuck…AAhhhhhh' Spencer wanted to yell but he couldn't risk waking up his fellow players.

'Do it, cum' Alex encouraged.

Spencer released Alex's cock aright before his orgasm.

'Ahhhh…fuuuuuck…yeeeeessss' Spencer cried out quietly as cum erupted from his cock.

A massive load flew out of Spencer's cock and splattered all over his chest and stomach.

'OH fuck…ah ah aaaaaah' Spencer couldn't help but moan as Alex pumped every drop of cum out of his cock.

'Yeeeeaahhh' Alex exclaimed as the cum from Spencer's cock dripped down his shaft and ran all over his hand.

Once Alex had pumped the last few drops of cum from Spencer's cock, he released the beast and brought his hand back to his own cock.

The cum from Spencer's cock that was coating his hand made for perfect lube as he rubbed it all over his rock hard shaft.

Spencer wanted to help but he was panting so heavily all he could do was watch.

Alex jerked his lubed-up cock for another few seconds before he erupted.

'Ohhh…fuuuuuck…YEESsssss' Alex cried out as his cock fired its load.

It really had been a long time for Alex because the first rope of cum flew across his body and splattered against his cheek.

The remaining shots plastered his strong chest and stomach like an abstract painting before making a small pool of white at the base of his cock.

'FUUUUUUUCK' Alex groaned as he bucked his hips up into his fist.

Once both of the boys had blown their loads, they collapsed onto their backs, their chests rising and falling heavily as they panted.

'Best orgasm…' Spencer started.

'Ever' Alex finished.

The pair looked at each other for a long time.

Spencer wanted close the gap but he couldn't bring himself to take that step.

But Alex could.

Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips against Spencer's.

The kiss was short but strong, Alex did most of the work but Spencer loved every second.

Alex and Spencer stayed next to each other as the candles continued to burn brightly around them.

'Oh my god, are they done yet?' Bethany whispered to Martha as Fridge snored in the background.

'Just block your ears and it will all be over soon' Martha whispered back.

The pair chuckled softly as they covered their eyes and blocked their ears.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
